


Maybe

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Len and Sara in the medbay, post mission.





	

Leonard Snart blinked his eyes open and waited for the world to come into focus. Medbay. Right. Well, it certainly beat the alternative. He felt more or less intact, so he supposed whatever treatment had been required had run its course. He set about unclipping the IV bracelet on his wrist. 

“How are you feeling?” Sara Lance asked quietly. 

Snart cursed and fumbled the bracelet. “Obviously not as well as I thought, since I didn’t notice you there.” 

She was curled on the other examining couch with a light cotton throw wrapped around her shoulders. “That’s OK. Lots of people make that mistake.” 

Snart glared at her suspiciously. “Did you just call me stupid?” 

“Maybe. How are you feeling?” 

“Like a building fell on me.” 

And it had, more or less. He remembered locking his arms around Sara, and the debris pounding down on his back. Then something struck the back of his head…

She remembered Snart launching himself at her, shielding her from the falling wreckage - and then that awful moment when his body went limp above hers. 

“Why the hell did you **_do_** that?” Sara demanded fiercely. 

“Because I didn’t want it to fall on you.” 

She sat up properly, looking impossibly small, with her bare feet dangling. “You shouldn’t have. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I’m not worth -”

“You are to me,” he said firmly. 

Sara stared at him for a long moment, her blue eyes shining cat-like in the dim lighting. “You’re an idiot,” she said finally. 

“Maybe.” 

Sara shivered and rubbed her bare arms. 

“You know,” he drawled, “I’ve got down comforter in my room. And a bottle of bourbon.” 

“Are you propositioning me, Leonard?” 

“Maybe.”


End file.
